Five Nights at Freddy's (2020 film)
* For animated film, see Five Nights at Freddy's (1987 film) Five Nights at Freddy's '''It is a 2020 live action movie directed by John Favreau and Bill Condon and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the film adaptation of the 1987 classic of the same name directed by Don Bluth and produced by John Musker, Ron Clements and Burny Mattinson. It starred John Goodman, Billy Eichner, Emma Thompson, Robert Downey Jr., Chris Pratt and Bennedict Cumberbatch and premiered for the Disney + platform. Synopsis: The film tells the story of four animals from a pizzeria called Freddy (John Goodman) a bear, Bonnie (Billy Eichner) a rabbit, Girl (Emma Thompson a chicken and Foxy (Robert Downey Jr.) a pirate fox, which after his pizzeria will close its doors, they meet Mike (Chris Pratt) who comes to work as a guard for five nights and the animatronics become friends with them. Plot: Cast: * Chris Pratt as Mike Smith: a young man working as the night-watch security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He becomes friends with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Voice Cast: * John Goodman as Freddy Fazbear: a brown bear who is the leader of his own musical band at Fazbear's Pizzeria. He is the best friend of Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and later of Mike Smith. Goodman returns to play his role after the 1987 film. * Billy Eichner as Bonnie the Bunny: a purple rabbit and the main guitarist of the pizzeria. He tends to be very hysterical and scary, turning him into a comic relief character. He is friends with Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Mike. * Emma Thompson as Chica the Chicken: a motherly, worrisome animatronic chicken. She is a master chef/baker and one of the mascots of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. * Robert Downey Jr. as Foxy the Pirate Fox: a bitter, grumpy, and annoyed animatronic fox. He is a pirate and wishes to be left alone. He is also a discontinued character in the pizzeria, leading him to be a former mascot. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Goldie: a ghastly, but traumatized animatronic bear. His fur is the color of gold/yellow. He tends to look back into his past, which hurts him mentally, causing him to become hostile. This version of Golden Freddy is much more sinister and scary than its animated version. Other Cast: * Seth Rogen as Greyli the Wolf: A wolf who also lives in the pizzeria with the animatronics. He is Foxy's best close friend and later also becomes Mike's friend. This character makes his first debut, since he never appeared in the 1987 animated film. * John Cena as Eddie Murray: He is a businessman who is a friend of Mike. * Nika Futterman as Martha: She is a baker who lives in a bakery. * David Tennant as The Purple Man: He is the murderer responsible for the various crimes he has committed. This appears in a flashback that has Goldie in his song, which in the animated version never happened. Production: '''Development The production took place in 2018, announcing that a movie made of flesh and blood and with real actors was going to see it. Then the theatrical trailer was released in 2019, announcing the official premiere of the film in 2020, then that same year, the director uploaded the full cast of the film on Twitter and finally, the film was officially released in theaters in the United States and for the Disney + platform. The film was produced by Brigham Taylor and Todd Lieberman, with music composed by Hans Zimmer and being distributed Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Filming and Visual Effects Principal photography took place entirely on sound stages at L.A. Center Studios in downtown Los Angeles. The animal characters were created entirely in computer animation, with the assistance of footage of real animal movement, the actors recording their lines, and performance capture for reference. The production team underwent a thorough process to realistically convey the animals' speaking, while still making them perceptually believable to the audience. Sound Director Jon Favreau and composer John Debney sought to recreate the Fantasound experience Walt Disney, himself, had in mind. When mixing the soundtrack in Dolby Atmos, as Favreau said, "we isolated instruments when we could. And in the sound mix, we created a Fantasound mix. If you see the film in Atmos, you will feel that there are instruments that move around the theater". A mention for Fantasound appears in the film's closing credits. Release: The film was officially released in theaters in the United States on October 7, 2020 for Disney +. Reception: Music: Home Media: Difference with the animated film and 2020 film. # The film is set in 1993 and not in 1992 as it happened in the animated version of 1987. # Goldie is a cave bear and not a giant yellow brown bear like in the original movie. # Greyli the wolf, is present in this version of the film, although in the original never appeared. # Animatronics are real animals and not animatronic robots like in the animated movie. # The purple man appears in a flashback that Goldie mentions during the song "A Yellow Bear", in the animated version it does not happen. # The song of "The Purple Man" is remastered and with new lyrics and is much shorter than the animated version of the movie. # It is never revealed that Chica and Bonnie are a couple in the version of this movie, unlike the animated one. # It is revealed that Mike had a mother, a father and several younger siblings than he does in a flashback he has when he talks to Freddy and Company, which was never revealed in the animated version. Trivia: * It is with The Jungle Book and the Lion King, the third film directed by John Favreau. It is also the second film in which he would have the direction of Bill Condon, after Beauty and the Beast. * At first, Will Smith, Adam Sandler and Steve Carrell were considered for the role of Bonnie in the film, but Billy Eichner was finally chosen as the new Bonnie. * The Phone Guy is still absent in both the 2020 version and the animated 1987 version. * In the film trailer, a part of the song Friend Like Me from 2019 film Aladdin, appears when Bonnie puts on the radio, but in the final movie, this song does not appear and is replaced by other. Category:Disney films Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Live-Action Movies Category:Animated remakes Category:Computer-Animated Category:Films about animals Category:Fantasy Category:American fantasy films Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:Upcoming films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Comedy Films Category:Drama film